New Year, New Love
by Little Miss English Nerd
Summary: Hermione and Draco are stuck together in the Room of Requirement on January 31st. What will they do?


**Okay. I decided to write a quick one-chapter New Year's story (featuring Dramione, my favorite Hogwart's couple). Happy 2011, everyone! Hope you like it!**

**Please read and review!:D**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 1 (and only) :P_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Draco's perspective**

* * *

"DRAKEY POO!" An annoying voice called. Pansy. Ew. "Where are you, sweetie?" She said, a sickly sweet tone in her voice.

I took a deep breath, turning to face my frenemy. Yes, friend and enemy. My frenemy.

Pansy could be alright occasionally, when she wasn't focused with snogging...so about one day every year! Sadly, today wasn't that day.

She bolted into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist, trying to take a crack at my lips. It took me less than a second to respond-having dealt with her on numerous occasions-, taking her legs and throwing them off of me, breaking into a run. Pansy stayed there, stunned, sitting in the middle of the crowded corridor, blinking rapidly.

I slowed my pace a bit, searching for a good place to hide. Suddenly, a door appeared to my left, and I opened it, revealing a plain room with a green beanbag chair in the middle. The Room of Requirements was back!

During the Battle of Hogwarts, the room had been burnt, I being partially to blame. It hadn't opened up since. Until now.

_The room must really love me! I spent so much time in here sixth year that it must've taken a fancy to me, just like Parkinson._ I thought arrogantly, shuddering as I thought of Pansy. _I'm not that good-looking, am I? She's been flirting with me and trying to snog me since first year! I wish she hadn't come back this year, it would've saved me SO much trouble...I-_

But my thoughts were interrupted, a maroon beanbag chair suddenly appearing next to me. A curly-haired, panting Gryffindor charged into the room, closing the door behind her. Hermione.

"Hi...Draco..." She panted, sliding down the wall and sitting on the ground, looking as though she'd just run a marathon.

"Hey, Hermione," I said, smiling at my friend.

Okay. Stop right there. Yes, I did indeed say friend.

After the Battle, when everything was right again, a lot of the seventh year drop-outs had come back to Hogwarts to complete their education, Hermione and myself included. Long story short, we'd both received detentions after a nasty fight during Charms, and we had to work together that night to scrub floors and dust trophies. It was long and boring, so we began to chat a bit. We got to know each other a lot better, and we both decided that we should just start over. We had both changed, it was obvious. Hermione was really depressed over her break-up with Ron, and she needed somebody she could talk to about it. That's where everything started.

We'd been hanging out a lot since, and I'd even kind of found myself falling for her a little. Then a little harder. Then a little harder. Then a little harder. Then BAM! Like a mouse in a trap, I was stuck. I flat-out loved her.

My father was in Azkaban, and my mother had changed drastically, transforming into a lovely, caring person after finally being freed from Voldemort's reign of terror. She was completely fine with muggle-borns, it had been my father who had loathed them. I was even planning on asking Hermione out, though the opportunity hadn't presented itself.

It seemed like the universe had just turned the odds in my favor, delivering Hermione right to my doorstep.

Hermione still sat there nearly wheezing, so I pulled out my water bottle, patting the chair next to mine and offering her so H2O. She gladly accepted, and sat down with a huff, downing nearly half the drink.

"Whoa, 'Mione," I said, raising my eyebrows quizzically, "what's got you so exhausted?"

"Stinking. Cormac. McLaggen." She said, still trying to catch her breath. "He flipping chased me across the whole school! He can't take a hint! UGH!" She let out a shriek of rage, causing me to nod my head, agreeing that McLaggen was a good-for-nothing psycho who didn't know when to back off.

I got angry at the thought of Cormac chasing _my_ Hermione, and a low growl escaped my throat. 'Mione didn't notice, however, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Bloody McLaggen. You want me to go beat some sense into him?" I asked, wielding my fist menacingly.

"Oh no, there's no need to do that, Draco," she said quickly, "I'll just wait him out. He'll realize he can't find me and eventually leave me alone...hopefully... How about you? Pansy still giving you trouble?"

She knew me well. I nodded, glaring at the door as though it were Pansy herself.

A sudden crash outside the door scared the crap out of us, and we both jumped, Hermione grabbing onto my arm. I put my hand over hers for a moment, protectively, then got up and examined the door. I tried to open it, only to find that it was blocked by something. I kept trying, threatening to break the wooden door as I shoved repeatedly. Nothing budged.

"NO! Oh my GOSH! We're locked in? Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" Hermione screamed, jumping up and beginning to pace. She was really afraid of confined spaces.

Yeah, I knew her that well.

"Calm down, Hermione," I said soothingly, pulling her into a soft hug, feeling her relax at my touch. She hugged me back, smiling up at me appreciatively, not knowing what big affects that had on me. Her mocha eyes staring into my gray-ish blue, her warm smile meeting my lukewarm one.

We were opposites. Opposites attracted, right?

"Thanks, Drake," she said, giving me another smile and letting go, sitting back on her maroon beanbag. I followed, grabbing up her hand in a friendly manner, rubbing calming circles on the back with my thumb. She held on tight, not thinking it awkward at all. She gave me another awkward winning grin, and started to talk to me about classes and stuff.

We talked for hours, waiting for someone to rescue us. Neither of us got bored, and we covered almost every topic known to mankind. Hermione was so talkative once you got to know her. I loved how open she was. She told me everything.

I broached the subject first. "Hermione, do you like anyone? If so, why don't you just go out with them to get McLaggen off your back?"

Hermione blushed. "Draco, do _you_ like someone? If so, why don't you go out with her to get Pansy off _your_ back?" She said with a giggle.

"No way, 'Mione, I asked first!"

"Well, I asked second!"

"Fine. I answer, then you answer."

"Deal."

I took a deep breath, being cautious with my words. "I like this one girl. She's really smart, funny, adorable, and witty. She broke up with her boyfriend, and I just haven't gotten up the nerves to ask her out yet. I was hoping to sometime today or tomorrow..."

"Oh." She said, looking down in the dump. "Congratulations! I hope for your sake she says yes! Then Pansy will leave you alone..."

"Yeah..." There was an awkward silence for a moment as I looked at her pointedly. She sighed and started to spill her secrets.

"Well, I like this guy. Our age. Really amazing, super brainy, cute, hilarious, but kind of cryptic. It's hard to understand what to say, because sometimes little things upset him... I want him to ask me out, 'cause I've never been very brave like that..."

I laughed, dumbfounded. "Hermione. You helped your friends stop You-know-who when you were eleven! You discovered the secret to the basilisk! You helped an escaped convict avoid a dementor's kiss! You helped Harry win the Triwizard Tournament! You went up against Umbridge in fifth year and stopped Death Eaters from getting the prophecy! You fought to undue what I so stupidly did in sixth year! You found Voldemort's horcruxes and destroyed them! You helped win the Battle of Hogwarts! After _all that_, you're _afraid_ to ask a guy out? That's not the Hermione I know and love."

Oh no. I slipped up on that one. Hopefully she hadn't noticed.

"I guess you're right, Draco," she said doubtfully.

I sighed. When would she ever see the amazing girl she really was?

Hermione suddenly let out a squeak of surprise. "Five minutes till midnight! We have to see the fireworks!"

A bay window suddenly appeared out of nowhere, giving a spectacular view of the meadow that the Weasley twins were using to blow up their masterpieces. **(A/N Fred didn't die in my version! He's too amazing and it would be too sad for poor George!) **

I dragged my future girlfriend over to it, pulling her up onto the window seat and giving her a hug. It was time.

"Hermione? What would you say if I told you that you're the girl I was planning to ask out?" I asked, in a display of courage uncharacteristic to me.

She gasped, turning to face me with a huge grin on her face.

"Draco? What would you say if I told you that you're the guy I fell for?" She asked. Here we go again. Typical Hermione.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, looking deep into her eyes, my hand cupping her cheek.

She giggled, placing her hand over mine and said, "It would be my pleasure, boyfriend."

I leaned in, kissing her for the first time. It felt as though fireworks had gone off.

Oh right, they had.

We looked out the window simultaneously, both grinning ear-to-ear.

"Happy New Year, Draco!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me.

"Happy New Year, love..."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Have a HAPPY HAPPY New Year, everyone!**

**Love, **

**Little Miss English Nerd**


End file.
